Medieval Times: The Diary of A Young Lady
by Missus Pedrad
Summary: A life of a lady running the manor and she comes across a young peasant boy. Will she find something she never knew about peasants and serfs? What if this young boy is not who he seems? Read to find out!


**_~This is a mix of Divergent and during the Medieval times. It's also a one-shot. Enjoy! :)~_**

_This is in the point of view of a lord's daughter, Lady Beatrice. _

**Chapter 1**

**Day: 46, April 2, 850 A.D. **

Dear Diary,

~Afternoon~

It has been a very troublesome day for me. My brother Caleb was almost infected with the plague. We do not know yet if he will survive. My father Marcus, had went to war. Every morning, I run one of the manors, but this morning I had forgotten about it. And my mother Natalie would ground me, if I didn't do it tomorrow morning. This month, would be my birthday, the 6th of April and I would turn 13 years old. When I was getting my chores ready for tomorrow morning, it was no small job because the manor had servants to help and work for us. I had only been there once. I sort of felt bad for the peasants and serfs, I wonder if I could help them; eh, I don't know. I had a hard time trying to keep track of our household's accounts, which took considerable skill.

**Chapter 2**

~Morning~

The next day, I woke up at early dawn. I was too slumberous to wake up. So I got up, dressed up in my normal attire. But first of all, I had to do my early morning job. I had asked mother, "May I go downtown to the manor?" She responded, "Sure dear, may you please also pick me up a few goods at the market-town after you finish your job?" I said to her, "Okay." We ladies had to oversee the storing of food and other supplies needed to run our household.

We had to obey our father, our brothers and all male members in our family, or if we didn't, we would be punished into submission. We also could marry when we were twelve, but I am older now and even boys could marry when they were fourteen. As I strolled down the meadow, to the manor downtown, something caught my eye. A young boy (it looked like he was the same age as me) was wearing ragged pants and torn up shorts, he had jet black hair, tannish skin and pale green eyes.

He looked like one of the servants and serfs. As I walked through the corridors of the manor, the young boy saw me, and then went back to work. I decided to talk to him, so I ran up to him and said, "You seem new. Hello! What's your name? I'm Beatrice, but you can call me Tris." He responded, "Oh, hi, I'm Tobias, and yes, I just moved in." I smiled at him and moved on. Instead of lolly-gagging, I watched some of the peasants plant crops and harvest grain in the fields. Before all the mothers and their daughters came, I hurried in a jiffy, to Tobias. I snatched his arm and ran behind one of the shrubs near the houses. "What are you doing?!" He muttered. "I'm sneaking you out to show you something!" I whispered.

**Chapter 3**

~Afternoon~

When we were almost at the market-town, we stopped near a peasant's local home. When I tried catching my breath, he said, "Why?" I said, "I need to pick up some goods and food supplies to run for my household." He had an expression on his face. We started heading toward the entrance of the store. He sure didn't match with the rest of the folks. I grabbed the fruits, vegetables, some liquids and the ingredients we needed. "What else do we need?" He grumbled. "Nothing else." I answered. We went to one of the open paymaster's booths. The paymaster said, "Your total is $15.00 missus." I pulled my pouch of coins and currency, then paid the women at the desk. "Wait darling, who's that boy you have there?"

She said when we were about to leave. "Um, he's just one of my servants, that's all." I lied. She stared at me with a grin on her face. Outside, "Why did you do that for me?" Tobias asked. "Cause that's what's friends are for, we help each other out." I answered. He just smirked and said, "Hmm, I never knew you had that in you for a peasant like me." We both started giggling then laughing. I took him back to the manor and everything was fine from the way it was before. "So long Tobias, hope to see you soon!" I said. "You too. Goodbye, Tris!" He responded. I skipped back home safe and sound, smiling with bliss.


End file.
